Chloe Park
'Chloe Park '''is a minor character in the Cartoon Network original series ''We Bare Bears. She is a Korean human girl who breaks into Ice, Grizzly, and Panda Bear's cave in order to do a report on the college that she attends and ends up befriending them. Chloe skipped some grades due to being a child prodigy, and is currently studying at a University in California. History Chloe is first seen breaking into The Bears' cave with a video camera, documenting. She looks around, noticing their diet and breaking Panda's chair. The Bears come in and catch her and trips turning off the video camera. Chloe is then found tied to a chair with Panda's phone light shining on her, being interrogated. She is fascinated by Grizzly's poor dental hygiene, and writes it down on her notepad. The bears go through her book bag and find her card, trying to pronounce her name, and she gets embarrassed and flustered. The bears find her Honey Wasabi Gummies and she gives them to the Bears. The Bears tried them and loved them instantly wanted more. Chloe created a preposition with the bears, if she could examine the Bears daily lives, they will get more Honey Wasabi Gummies. After a montage of clips, she and the bears really became friends. Chloe finally finishes the report and runs out of the house for the last bus, but forgets her laptop. The Bears read the report and didn't like the facts, so they changed it to make it sound cooler. The Bears dropped off the laptop for Chloe and she presented what the Bears created, which was a poorly done, immature video. She was embarrassed because her professor was not impressed but then the Bears stepped up. They went down and told everyone that they messed up the report and Chloe actually did a great job. People started to ask questions about the Bears and their lives, and everyone loved the Bear presentation including her professor. Chloe is last seen watching a new TV show with the bears, having a great time. Appearance Chloe has short, dark brown hair, wears a dark grey hoodie, and has large red glasses with brown outlines. She is usually seen with a yellow backpack similar to the one the Bears own, which holds her personal possessions. Personality Chloe is shy and enjoys talking with The Bears, but not with other people. She also appears to be incredibly smart, as she is in college, despite being around 10 to 12 years old. At almost all times she maintains a strict focus on her class assignments and projects, something best expressed in her introductory episode, Chloe (episode). You could often call her very intelligent. Trivia * Chloe is a college student and is considered a child prodigy. * She is shown in the opening while Grizzly hands her a book on a shelf that she cannot reach at the library. * Chloe owns a bike. * Chloe attends California University, as shown on her college card. * Chloe is voiced by Charlyne Yi, who voices Ruby on Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network original series. * Chloe's college card number is: 041589070783. * Her last name "Park" is a common Korean surname which sometimes means "bright," a possible reference to how she has shown to be very intelligent, having entered college before the age of 12. * She is the second Cartoon Network character to enroll in college at a very young age (the first being Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory). Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters